Überraschung
by DasWeiblicheDing
Summary: Sasuke trifft auf Kakashi. Doch woher kommt die Wut auf seinen alten Lehrer? Ist ein Kampf noch zu verhindern? ACHTUNG: Alternate Universe (Handlung weicht vom Original ab!)
1. Wiedersehen

Hi!

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier veröffentliche!

Ich weiss noch nicht genau, in welche Richtung sie gehen wird und hoffe, es nicht eine zu große Qual sie zu lesen ^^;;;

P.S.Ich hab diese FF geschrieben, nachdem das Kapitel mit Sasukes Toddraussen war...

Also seid ned böse, wenn was ned mit den aktuelleren Kapiteln übereinstimmt ^__^

Natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir....

Warning: noch nix ;P

Pairing: bis jetzt auch noch nix in dieser Hinsicht ^^

~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~

Wiedersehen

Es war eine milde, klar Nacht.

Alles schien, wie immer, außer eines vermummten Mannes, der lautlos auf einer Lichtung stand und im Licht des Mondes nur schwach zu erkennen war.

Er schien auf jemanden zu warten...

Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, als er einen Schatten im Augenwinckel bemerkte. Doch dieser war verschwunden, sobald er den Kopf gewand hatte.

Dem Vermummten lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. In all den Jahren hatten seine Sinne nicht gelitten, und dass er sich durch so eine Kleinigkeit 

verschrecken lies, war für dein einst so starken und mutigen Kämpfer ungewöhnlich. Das einizige was sich kein Stück geändert zu haben schien war sein

Charackter und sein Aussehen. Er hatte noch immer einen straffen und sexy trainierten Körper... Spielerisch hob er seinen Arm, spannte seine Muskeln an

und konnte dabei ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Nervös Kakashi?"

Der Mann auf der Lichtung zuckte ungewollt zusammen.

"So erlebt man dich nicht oft", sagte die höhnische Stimme.

Kakashi drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um die Quelle der Stimme zu orten.

"Oh, sag bloss, dein Sharingan kann mich nicht sehen...", belustigte sich der Unbekannte über ihn.

"Wer bist du? Zeig dich!" rief Kakashi in den Wald. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wo die Person, die zu ihn sprach, stand.

Da trat er auf einmal selbstsicher aus dem Schatten der Bäume.

Kakashi traute seinen Augen nicht. 

"Wie kann das sein?"

Das war das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging.

"Da staunst du, was?"

Kakashi blickte in die spöttischen, roten Sharigan, die er schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Sie waren ihm vertraut und doch, nach so langer Zeit, schien er sie fast nicht wiederzuerkennen. Früher strahlten diese Augen Offenheit,

Entschlossenheit und Kampfgeist aus. Als er nun in sie blickte, erkannte er von all dem rein gar nichts.

Die Augen waren, in den drei Jahren seit ihrem letzten Treffen, kalt und gefühllos geworden.

Kakashi war sich sicher, dass dem jungen Mann vor ihm inzwischen viel Leid zugefügt worden war.

Er lies den Blick über seinen ehemaligen Schüler wandern und blieb an dem Kunai in dessen Hand hängen.

"Du wunderst dich mich zu sehen, oder?"

"Allerdings", antwortete Kakashi.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Kunai loseisen. Es war blutverkrustet und hatte einige Schrammen. Kakashi fragte sich, wie vielen Menschen er damit

schon die Kehle aufgeschnitten hatte.

"Ich habe dich dahmals, vor drei Jahren, auf der Brücke sterben sehen", sagte er ruhig und beherrscht, "also, wie kommt es, dass du nun putzmunter vor

mir stehst?"

Ein Grinsen zog sich über Sasukes Gesicht, das Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen, wie der Jo-Nin fand.

Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen, als wolle er etwas Vertrautes darin finden.

Sasukes einst schwarze Augen hatten sich in vollkommen in die blutroten Sharingan verwandelt...

Sasuke genoss es seinen alten Ausbilder in dieser Unwissenheit zu sehen. Einer seiner Träume war es schon immer gewesen, Kakashi überlegen zu sein.

Dafür hatte er in den letzten Jahren hart trainiert. Und nun stand er vor ihm, ihm den er schon so lange verabscheute und an dem er sich rächen wollte.

Ja, er war es, das hatte er inzwischen herausgefunden... er war es, der seinem Vater diese Schande gebracht hatte. 

Und dafür hasste er ihn!

"Da du sowieso nicht mehr lange leben wirst, kann ich es dir ja verraten", antwortete Sasuke, "du kannst dich doch noch an die Zeit erinnern, als Naruto und 

ich unsere Chakra trainierten und Sakura auf der Brücke Tezuka bewachte. Du warst noch geschwächt von Zabuzas Angriff."

"Ja, daran erinnere ich mich."

"Damals traf ich während des Trainings auf Haku."

"Haku? Zabuzas kleiner Freund?" warf Kakashi ein.

"Ja, genau der. Ich traf ihn, als ich mich am Fluss, der in der Nähe unseres Trainingsplatzes war, erfrischen wollte."

Sasuke schritt mit langsamen Schritten um seinen alten Meister herum, das blutrote Kunai noch immer in seiner Hand.

"Er hat mir eine nette, kleine Geschichte erzählt. Von dir und meiem Vater." Seine Finger fuhren ungeduldig über die geschärfte Klinge des Wurfmessers.

"Was hat er dir erzählt?"

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Immerhin hanndelt es sich um einen Teil deiner Vergangenheit. Du hast dich auf Kosten meines Vaters bereichert. Du

hast ihn bestohlen. Du hast sein Leben zerstört. Du bist mitschuld an seinem Tod!"

Kakashi konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sasuke nie von dieser Geschichte erfahren würde.

Sasukes Augen signalisierten ihm, dass er zu allem fertig war und das, was er am meisten wollte, war der Tod seines ehemaligen Lehrers.

~~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~

So, das is das erste Kapitel :D

Wenn ihr ordentlich reviewt, dann kommt wahrscheinlich noch n zweites, oder mehr....

Mal schauen wie viel mir noch einfällt o.O

Schon mal im Vorraus danke für eure Kommentar / Kritik ^^

so far....

DasWeiblicheDing


	2. Kapitel 2

So, ich meld mich auch mal wieda :)  
  
Sry, dass das mit dem 2. Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte zwischendrin Berufsschule und allerhand anders Zeug zu tun...  
Kapitel drei hab ich auch schon angefangen... Mal schauen, wie lang ich dafür brauch »gg«  
  
• Amychan:  
Danke, das war meine erste Review »ganz doll freu«  
Die Formatierung hab ich geändert und ich hoffe du hast es diesesmal einfacher zum lesen ;)  
  
• Ganjazuka:  
Auch danke für deine Review Schnuggi ;D  
»dich mal lieb knuddl«  
  
Diese Kapitel wird denk ich etwas langweilig sein, aber is ja auch nur son Zwischendings....  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜

"Kakashi-sensei soll Schuld am Tod von Sasukes Vater haben???"  
  
Naruto drehte sich zur Seite und sah in Sakuras verschrecktes Gesicht.  
  
Die beiden waren Kakashi aus Neugier gefolgt.  
Als Sasuke dann plötzlich aufgetaucht war strahlte Sakura zunächst. Dass sie noch immer sehr starke Gefühle für Sasuke hegte war ihr anzusehen.  
Doch die Freude machte dem Ausdruck der Verwirrung und des Schreckens auf Sakuras Gesicht Platz.  
  
"SAKURA!" Naruto wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrer hübschen Nase herum, um sie aus ihrer Trance zu holen.  
  
Langsam dregte sie Naruto den Kopf zu.  
Das nächste, was er vor Augen hatte, waren lauter Sterne und zusätlich eine große Beule, dort wo Sakuras Faust auf seinen Kopf aufgetroffen war.  
  
"Spinnst du???" zischte sie ihn an, "Was ist wenn sie uns bemerken?"  
  
"Hallo Sakura .... Naruto."  
  
Sakura stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie wand ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
Uns sofort zuckte sie mir einem hellen Kreischen zurück, da Kakashis Gesicht nur wenige Zentimenter von ihrem entfernt war.  
  
"N' .... N'Abend Sensei", brachte Naruto stotternt hervor, "Schöne, klare Nacht, nicht wahr? Sakura und ich kamen gerade zufällig hier vorbei ...", versuchte er  
  
seinen ehemaligen Ausbilder abzulenken.  
  
Das Grinsen unter Kakashis Maske wurde von Wort zu Wort breiter.  
  
"Ist doch schön, dass wir mal wieder alle vier zusammen sind, oder? Kommt doch mit zu mir und Sasuke auf die Lichtung", antwortete er.  
  
Der blonde Ninja stellte sich unsicher auf und zog dann auch Sakura auf die Beine, die noch immer leicht benommen dreinblickte.  
Zusammen stiegen sie aus den Gebüsch hervor und traten neben Kakashi auf die Lichtung.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" Naruto hob die Hand und winkte seinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen zu.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" schrie Sakura und lief auf den Uchiha-Sprössling zu. Doch der eiskalte Blick, mit dem er sie ansah lies auf halber Strecke stoppen.  
  
Kakakshi trat neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Sensei ...", flüsterte sie. Sie blickte ihren Lehrer fragend an. Dessen Blick war auf Sasuke gerichtet.  
Noch ehe Sakura reagieren konnte hatte Kakashi sie auch schon zur Seite gestossen.  
Vier Wurfmesser schlugen in einem Baum dicht neben Naruto auf. Sakura blickte verwirrt zwischen Kakashi und Sasuke hin und her.  
  
"Verschwindet endlich!" kam es aus Sasukes Richtung, "Das ist unser Kampf!"  
  
"Euer Kampf???" rief Naruto, "Was geht hier eigentlich vor?"  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch mal gern schloss sich Sakura Naruto an.  
  
Sasuke strafte sie beide mit einem entnervrten Blick. Das alles hier kostete ihn schon mehr Zeit als angenommen. Uns so wie es aussah, würden sich die  
  
beiden auch nicht so schnell verziehen.  
  
"Was hat er deinem Dad angetan?"  
  
Sasuke drehte sich zu dem rosahaarigen Mädchen und blickte direkt in deren wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie wirkte etwas unsicher und  
  
eingeschüchtert, wand den Blick aber nicht ab.  
  
"Na gut, vorher komm ich anscheinend nicht zu meinem Kampf, da ich denke, dass ihr versuchen werdet ihn zu verhindern, wenn ihr nicht die gesamte  
  
Geschichte kennt."

˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜

Ihr habts geschafft!!!  
»handhake«  
Ihr habt euch durch das Chapter gekämpft. Ich bin stolz auf euch und hoffe ihr seid ned vor Langeweile gestorben ;P  
Reviewt schön, vielleicht kommt dann das 3. schneller »hrhr«  
  
so far...  
DasWeiblicheDing  



	3. Kapitel 3

sooooooooooooo  
Chapter 3 is on!  
Endlich!!! »Schweiss von der Stirn wisch«   
Hat ja lang genug gedauert ;)  
Aber durch die Motivation und einige Arschtritte von manchen meiner Kollegen »zu Sachmet schiel« hab ich es doch endlich geschafft XD  
  
Also, muss vorher noch n paar "Danke" loswerden :D  
  
1. • Sachmet: Wie schon gesagt. Ohne dich wär ich ned so schnell vorangekommen. Danke für deine Review. HDL! Hoffe dir gefällt das Chappi jetzt auch :)  
  
2. • Bibi-chan: Ich hoffe diesmal klappt alles mit der Formatierung ;)  
Danke, dass du mir so treu bleibst. »freu«  
  
3. • Kakashi: Auch du bekommst ein Danke von mir (:  
Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt.  
  
Diesen Teil der Geschichte widme ich Sachmet und Luzolein - die sich noch ned hier gemeldet hat »böse anschau« ;)  
Hab euch beide lieb! »ganz doll knuddl«  
  
So... und jetzt gehts aber los mim 3. Kapitel. Viel Spaß!!!

˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜

Sakura zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Naruto stand verdutzt, mit offenen Mund da.  
Sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatten.  
Sakura-chan's Blick wanderte zu Kakashi. Der war die ganze Zeit über ruhig dagestanden und hatte nicht auf die Beschuldigungen reagiert.  
  
"Sensei..." Ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.  
Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte er das alles gemacht?  
  
Sasuke musste lächeln, bei den irritierten Gesichtern seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegen.  
Ja, er selbst hatte es damals, als er er erfahren hatte, erst nicht glauben wollen. All die Jahre hatte er nach einer Schattengestalt gesucht, aber nie gedacht, dass diese einer seiner einst so vertrauten Personen sein könnte.  
Doch die Beweise dafür waren erschlagend.  
Ja, so war es. Kakashi war Schuld am Verfall des Uchiha-Clans.  
  
...:::=Rückblick Anfang=:::...  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Der kleine, 5jährige Junge lief auf seine Mutter zu.  
  
"Sasuke-chan!"  
  
Sie umarmte ihren geliebten Sohn. Ein seeliges und glückliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.  
Sie streichelte ihrem Engel durch das rabenschwarze Haar.  
Sasuke ging einen wintzigen Schritt rückwärts uns schenkte seiner Mutter das süßeste Grinsen, das er hatte.  
Genau in diesem Moment erwärmte sich ihr Herz und lies sie noch glücklicher sein, als je zuvor. Doch schon im nächsten wurden ihre strahlenden Augen stumpf und ausdruckslos.  
Das Gesicht des Kleinen bedeckte sich mit leichten, dunkelroten Blutspritzern.  
Wie in Zeitlupe kippte sie auf die Seite. Ihr Körper schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Langsam und stetig kroch ihr Blut über den alten Holzboden, auf dem sie immer zusammen gespielt hatten.  
Erinnerungen schossen, wie Blitze, durch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Mama?!" kam es flüsternd und zugleich hoffnungsvoll über seine zarten, rosa Lippen. Doch tief in seinem Inneren war er sich über den Verlust, den er gerade erlitten hatte, bewusst.  
  
Als er den Kopf drehte, um nach dem Angreifer Ausschau zu halten, war dieser bereits verschwunden.  
  
Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Beine auf die Tür zu.  
Er hinterliess Spuren auf dem Boden. Sie glichen roter Farbe. Die Verbitterung und der Schmerz, der in ihr verborgen lag, brannten sich tief und tiefer in die bis dahin reine Seele des kleinen Engels.  
Als er vor der Tür die Leichen seines Vaters und seines Bruders fand, verloren seine tiefschwarzen Augen den letzten Anschein von Gefühl.  
  
Das einzige, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, waren ihre Gesichter.  
Das seines Bruders war übersäht mit Schnitten und besonders um die Augen, die ihm anscheinend ausgestochen worden waren, waren schlimme Wunden zu sehen.  
Bei seinem Vater war es ähnlich, bis auf einen Ausnahme. Sein linkes Auge fehlte. Es sah aus, als wäre es säuberlich herausseziert worden.  
  
...:::=Rückblick Ende=:::...  
  
"Ihr habt richtig gehört", sagte der letzte Überlebende des Uchiha-Stammes, "Kakashi hat meinem Vater das Sharingan gestohlen. Er hat ihn monatelang terrorisiert und ihn dann getötet und den Rest meiner Familie noch dazu. Nur um an Sharingan zu kommen. Eigentlich wollte er ja zwei, doch mein Vater stach sich - kurz vor seinem Tod - das zweite aus und genauso tat es auch mein grüßer Bruder."  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!" fiel Sakura ihm ins Wort, "Warum hat er dich dann noch am Leben gelassen? Für was sollte ein Zeuge gut sein?"  
  
"SAKURA!" schrie er sie gereizt an, "Du bist doch sonst nicht so dumm!"  
Er blickte seinem damaligen Lehrer direkt ins Gesicht.   
"Ich bin seine letzte Chance an ein weiteres Sharigan zu kommen."

˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜◊◊◊˜˜˜˜

So, das wars schon wieda für heute.  
Bin ja mal gespannt was ihr davon haltet :D  
  
so far...  
DasWeiblicheDing 


End file.
